wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Matheiel Rosedown
Matheiel Rosedown is a young mage apprentice with a strong idolization of Grand Magister Rommath ever since he gave up the life of a warlock. Physical Description Matheiel is short and skinny as a rail with little muscle or fat to speak of. He is covered head to tow in freckles and has an over all pale complexion from a life spent mostly indoors, the spitting image of the stereotypical mage. His hair is long, often kept tied near the end to keep it from getting in the way of his spells. Personality Immaturity is something to be expected dealing with Mat. He is young, a bit naive, and often doesn't see the bigger picture before allowing his grudges to get the better of him when dealing with the Kirin Tor. He can maintain grudges over simple misgivings regarding them for an incredibly long time and is unwilling to forgive under any circumstances. With others, however, he is much friendlier and can even be withdrawn, keeping to himself. Relationships and companions Emvie Rosedown Matheiel's grandmother, who died during the Purge of Dalaran. Emvie was a veteran warlock who had served in many wars and retired to Dalaran long before Matheiel was born. His parents were killed when he was a baby, leaving her his only family. She took Matheiel in and raised him herself, training him to be a warlock like herself. When the Purge of Dalaran occurred, she defended both Matheiel and her home, subsequently being killed in the process to make sure he could escape. Inris Ebonblade After a fight with his foster parent Fennil regarding the Kirin Tor, Matheiel left and out of spite, moved in with Inris knowing it would irritate the other paladin. To even his own surprise, the who got along quite well and Inris became a father figure to him. Shortly before his 18th birthday, Inris officially adopted Matheiel to prevent him from being on his own and in turn, Matheiel helps the old Blood Knight with his own issues. The two share a close bond due to their similar issues with their mental health and are there for each other when one has a mental break. Ninma A succubus who was contracted to Emvie.Before her death, Emvie tasked her to look after her grandson and keep him safe though she had little reason to obey after Emvie's death. Just the same, Ninma willingly served Matheiel before he gave up being a warlock in favor of becoming a mage like his idol, Grand Magister Rommath. He still maintains contact with Ninma, using her abilities and knowledge of the fel and Burning Legion to help others take them down from the inside out. Pets and mounts * Gigi- a phoenix that was owned by his grandmother, Emvie. Gigi was Emvie's mount and frequently would usher her into battle but during the Purge of Dalaran, the phoenix was slain alongside her master. Luckily, Matheiel found her shortly after she rose from her own ashes and has served as a constant companion to him since. As Gigi regains her strength and grows in size, Matheiel has been training her to accept him as her rider. History Before the Purge of Dalaran Matheiel lived comfortable with his grandmother and her demons in Dalaran, going to school and working in her enchanting shop by day and at night being trained to become a skilled demonology warlock. Matheiel hadn't yet reached the point of learning how to fight and likely never would, as Emvie was in advanced age, but his knowledge of demons and how they worked was immense. He had always wished to leave Dalaran but due to his grandmother's health not being in the best condition, never got to. The Purge of Dalaran When the first boughts of the Purge began, Matheiel and his grandmother refused to leave the city thinking that because they weren't Sunreavers they would be safe, but as soon as the Silver Covenant began attacking Blood Elves in the street both prepared to leave the city. Emvie stayed behind and fought, giving Matheiel time to escape through a back window. He tried to escape but Rommath's forces had not made their way out of the Underbelly yet and there was nowhere left for him to go, so he tried to return home and was caught. Luckily for Matheiel, the Grand Magister was able to save his life and started what would soon become an almost obsessive idolization of him in the boy. After the purge, he went to Silvermoon with the other Blood Elves fleeing Dalaran and came into the care of Amazil Moonblossom and her fiance, Fennil Brightseeker for a couple of years. During this time he gave up being a warlock and began to independently study fire spells, working on becoming a fire mage instead. Legion After a fight with Fennil over their views of the Kirin Tor, Matheiel left and moved in with Inris Ebonblade, a long time enemy of Fennil to get back at him. Surprisingly he and Inris got along well and in addition to giving the boy shelter, Inris began to give him combat training when he expressed interest in enlisting for war when he was old enough. Matheiel was taught how to use a sword, polearm, and how to defend himself from others, something he became grateful for when he began to follow Inris to battle against the Legion. His need to explore and see more of the world other than Dalaran and Silvermoon frequently would get the better of Mat and he would sneak out, exploring the Broken Isles on his own. During one of his excursions, he discovered Narthalas Academy and upon realizing that the ghostly mages thought anyone they saw was a mage, took up studying there. Battle for Azeroth With war on the horizion once more, Matheiel seeks to do 'just' vengeance on the Alliance now that he's old enough to join the war effort and has real training under his belt. Trivia * Matheiel's experience as a warlock has benefited him in his new life as a mage, allowing fire magic to come easy to him. Arcane, however, not so much. * He has issues with teleportation spells, often missing his mark on the other side of the portal by several feet. * He once dropped a fishing boat onto a building trying to get it through a portal. * Matheiel is transgender External Links Matheiel's Armory Page Matheiel's tumblr tag Category:Sin'dorei Category:Horde Category:Mage Category:Blood Elf